Kyouka
by Spirited-Away
Summary: TAITO told by an unusual pov, but Yama and Tai got to say a lot, too. (Note: I am German so my grammar lacks a bit) Please R/R


Note/Warning/Disclaimer: I'm German and forget about the tenses I use, sorry, this is Taito, I don't own Digimon 01 and 02 and I won't own Tamers^^ I am not sure if PG/13 is right, perhaps a bit higher…  
  
  
  
Kyouka  
  
I won't say my life completely sucks, but it's not that good either. I got divorced nine years ago, you know. I took my elder son away from his brother whom he really loved. It must have been the biggest mistake I ever made or will make.  
  
I guess things would be quiet different if my Yamato grew up with his mother and not with me, as I am a complete careerist and didn't care much about his upbringing nor breeding. So today I saw him holding hands with somebody. Uhm, exactly it wasn't somebody, it was a male. I don't know if the fact that I know this Yagami guy made it even worse.  
  
My son is gay. I'm not sure I'm able to deal with it, not right now, just after realizing it. I saw them walking down Odaiba Main Street, caring about nothing but the other. At first sight, I wanted to go between them and ... but then, I stopped, seeing the happiness in my son's face. I've rarely seen him laugh in the past years – not when he was with me.  
  
It was a special kind of feeling... On one side, I wanted to stop them, but on the other side, I've seen his eyes. Those blue eyes... they were often looking so cold, but then, while looking at this Yagami, they were flashing and glittering, sparkling and whatever but joyful. I just couldn't interrupt them.  
  
I went straight home after watching this scene, threw myself on the couch. Now I'm sitting here, try to stand it. I don't know how to react, but I know my son's coming home in a few minutes. I don't know what to say, but I know he will be surprised I'm home already. I never miss work, but today I went home after my lunch hour... I don't know what to do, but I have to do something... but what?  
  
I reflected on that subject some more time, but than I heard first the door than my son yelling „Tadaima!" not rewarding an answer. I said nothing, but I realized he was not alone, Yagami was with him. I heard them talking in the hall but didn't understand a single word till they started laughing and Yagami said something that sounded clearly like ‚My poor Yama-chan!'. So I cleared my throat loudly and they fell silent.  
  
Yamato looked in the living room. ‚Konnichi wa tou-san.' I nodded instead of answering but smiled. It was a faked smile, but my son didn't realize. That Yagami guy who greeted me, too, occupied him. I simply pretended to have seen nothing nor heard anything. ‚You're already home?' Yamato asked.  
  
I sighed and answered: „Yeah. I didn't feel like working today. But... how was your day?" He smiled brightly. ‚It was kinda nerve-racking, you know. That Jun girl chased me again...' Oh, now I know why you are running away from her. I always thought of her like a good-girlfriend for my son. Like opposites attracting each other. But you, Yamato, you are preferring a boy. I listened to him telling me how Yagami helped him escaping that Jun. I wanted to ask him -as a final proof- if he was in love with Yagami but feared the answer too much.  
  
‚Otou-san, Taichi and I are going to do our homework... so please, do not disturb.' Now as I know the truth, it was easy to tell he was lying. „You're working for school? Then I won't stop you." I felt the sacrifice of hiding in a lie... ‚Yeah, come on, Yama-kun!' Yagami said before leaving the room and my son followed.  
  
I was nervous. „Calm down Ishida" I tried to sooth myself but it didn't work. What's the big deal if they're kissing or... No, stop that thought. I would not say I'm homophobic, I made some stories for my TV-station dealing with the subject but my own son... a fag... no, I'm not going to call him names or anything but... It's simply a strange thought. As a matter of fact a v e r y strange thought.  
  
Is this all a fault of my way of educating him? Is he just a product of a broken home? It can't be that simple. I know Yagami's coming from a normal family. Ah, I know! Perhaps this is all linked to that Digi World thing. I remember those angels shooting arrows of love on them! ... But don't they have a free will? Yes, course they have.  
  
I wish I knew why they are in love with each other. I kept on thinking for hours now, since I saw them like this first. The only way to get an answer is asking. I guess I have to go to my son's room and ask.  
  
I stood up and walked to his room. I didn't knock, just opened the door – and caught them right-handed.  
  
They were kissing each other so passionately that they didn't realize me watching them at first. My voice was hoarse and calm as I said: „Sorry to interrupt your make out session, but..." They pulled away from each other at once.  
  
‚Tou-san' Yamato almost shrieked and Yagami was staring paralyzed at me. „And so we're already at the subject why I wanna talk with you." Yagami grabbed my son's hand as if it was the most natural thing and asked ‚What do you want?' Surprised that he was talking to me, I told them what I had seen in my lunch hour and that I was still puzzled. „I have thought several hours now... and I think I will accept you being gay, Yamato, but please tell me why do you love him. And you, Yagami, too.'  
  
Just for a short moment their eyes met, after that they turned to me and said synchronous: ‚Because it's him.' They looked at each other again and started giggling. I simply knew they hadn't planned it, like it came just from the heart. I didn't know why but it confessed me. Like at Odaiba Main Street, my son seemed very happy so I managed to smile „I see."  
  
It still was a weird feeling as Yagami leant over to kiss my son's cheek but Yamato blushed so kindly that I had to laugh. He sighed ‚I take it you are really not hating me now.' and I just nodded.  
  
We fell silent some minutes. „Okay then. I'm all right with you being homosexual, as long as you're happy, and you look very much like it." They waited if I would add anything, and so I did. „Just a few more questions, if you don't mind."  
  
„How long have you been an item so far?" Both their faces became red. ‚Otou- san...' He paused. ‚It's a long time, you know.' Another pause, but Yagami continued. ‚As a matter of fact we are dating for six years... Right after we came back from the Digital World.'  
  
Shock. They were only eleven when they had fallen in love? 11? „But... how... why..."  
  
‚I don't know why.' ‚Me either. It just felt right, you know?'  
  
Yagami looked at my son. ‚I remember the coming-out moment like it was yesterday. All of us Digi Destined were still in that sad we-never-get-back- to-Digi World mood. We felt like shit. But I guess you felt more miserable than all of us together. I knew you would be alone now, again. I realized I love you some time ago, and I would have loved to comfort you and to leave you never-more.' He paused and Yamato continued.  
  
‚Right, I felt I would be alone now, alone forever. I thought the only one who ever cared about me, Gabumon, had left me. Itoto had grown-up inside and didn't need me anymore, I felt useless, too. And worst of it, I had a crush on you, a boy. I knew what that meant... But than, one rainy day you came over visiting me.'  
  
‚Yeah. I tried to spend as much time with you as I could. Always cheered you up and helped you coming out of your hole. That rainy day, it was very difficult. You blocked everything, I did my best but it wasn't enough. After an hour or so, I couldn't stand seeing you that depressed. So I mentally made my last will, remembered that I was the holder of courage and put my arms around you. You didn't seem too happy about it.'  
  
‚This was because the desire to kiss you was growing up and would soon get over my self-control.'  
  
‚I was the same so I pulled away, and- well, you didn't seem too happy about that, either' He smiled. ‚Ehm, yes. I took both your hands, looked down to the floor and said I won't let you down anymore. I can't stand it when you're sad, because I love you'  
  
‚Well, I didn't know how to react. On one hand, I would throw myself in your arms and tell you that I loved you too, but on the other hand I knew you were kinda... my little baka. Perhaps you meant I love you like a brother or something. So I decided not to answer.'  
  
‚My heart was sinking. But I knew I only had one chance and took it. I leant over and kissed you on your lips.'  
  
‚Man, if I was shocked before, after this I almost got a heart-impact. After a second I leant in and ... it was the best first kiss I ever had!'  
  
‚Baka. How much first-kisses do you got? But never mind. It was too good to be real, I thought. We stopped to take breath and I heard you say I love you too. and you smiled. For the first time since we were back from the DigiWorld, you smiled. It's been the most precious thing I had ever seen... and after that day, we were a couple.'  
  
They kissed love fully, had completely forgotten I was watching. By the way, now they had killed my last doubts. I stoop up and left the room but stopped at the door. They stopped, too.  
  
„I got one final question... uhm... how far..." I cleared my throat. „What's- what's about ... making love?" Now I got them. They blushed more heavily than ever before. ‚Tou-san, well... like we said, we're a couple for six years, a very long time...' „I wanna hear a yes or a no." Silence. ‚Yes. I've slept with your son.'  
  
Already suspected that but although sighed. „Thanks for not lying, Yaga... Taichi. I'll leave you guys alone for now. Sorry I've taken so much of your time."  
  
I went to the kitchen and poured me a glass of sake. I thought I deserved it. I sat down on the couch and put on the TV. While watching a pointless soap opera, I thought that relation between Taichi and my son was something completely new.  
  
Something new I have to deal with, and I think I'm able to.  
  
  
  
Owari  
  
Sorry if it kinda sucked... I felt that Ishida-san had to change his mind as I felt happier and happier while writing this. The title means „permission".  
  
Please review! It eases work a lot!  
  
~Spirited-Away~  
  
  
  
1.1.1 


End file.
